No me acuerdo de ti
by 898700
Summary: Cuando de la noche a la mañana la familia crece en un miembro y nadie más parece darse cuenta de que no siempre fue así, corresponde a Leo el corregir las cosas. ¿El problema? Que no está seguro de los motivos que le mueven a hacerlo. CAPÍTULO DOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **No me acuerdo de ti

**Autor: **Jerico Cacaw

**Negativa** **(¡Hey! ****¡Eso dice el diccionario!): **No soy dueña de las Tortugas Ninja. En serio.

**Resumen:** Cuando de la noche a la mañana la familia crece en un miembro y nadie más parece darse cuenta de que no siempre fue así, corresponde a Leo el corregir las cosas. ¿El problema? Que no está seguro de los motivos que le mueven a hacerlo. Esta es una historia con una_ Quinta Tortuga_, y un giro inesperado. O al menos esa es la idea.

**Notas del Autor:** Mientras escribía esto, **Jessiy Landroz** publicó una historia llamada **Stop**, en la que tiene lugar una conversación entre Mikey y Leo cuando eran pequeñas tortugas, la cual cae perfectamente en este universo en que escribo. Aunque puedo jurar que mi idea nació antes de que dicha historia llegara a tengo que reconocer que la Parte Uno cambió ligeramente debido a su existencia.

También debo decir que comencé a escribir esta historia en inglés (como **I don't remember you**), de hecho las Partes Uno, Dos y Tres van a ser traducciones del inglés al español; pero alguien (¡hola, **Medeah**!) me hizo notar que hay que apoyar a nuestra sección en español, y no podría yo estar más de acuerdo. Espero que esto se me dificulte un poco, porque estoy acostumbrada a pensar en las tortugas en inglés. Es esporádico el acceso que tengo al programa de TV, y lo que sé del tema es por la Internet; pero con su apoyo P sé que lo puedo lograr.

---

**Parte Primera**

_Leonardo (1era persona)_

---

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa.

Cualquiera pensaría que estábamos en medio una de esas ridículas películas de terror que tanto gustan a Mikey. Una falla en el suministro de energía mantenía en penumbras esta parte de la ciudad, la lluvia elevaba la humedad del aire que viajaba por las alcantarillas, y el murmullo de agua al escurrir tampoco era de mucha ayuda para cualquiera que intentara levantarse los ánimos.

El Maestro Splinter no se encontraba entre nosotros, por lo que me consideré afortunado cuando Raph estuvo de acuerdo en que ésta no era una noche para andar fuera. Terminamos los cuatro amontonados en el sofá mientras las velas a nuestro alrededor hacían palpitar las sombras; Donnie había propuesto que el generador únicamente se empleara para mantener funcionando el refrigerador, ya que no sabíamos con certeza cuanto tardaría en regresar la electricidad. Estuvimos de acuerdo: el desperdicio de comida es algo que nos molesta a todos por igual.

Sabíamos que ésta era la noche perfecta para una de aquellas pesadillas que tanto perturban a Mikey, razón por la cual nos encontrábamos acurrucados en un revoltijo de mantas y almohadas, tratando de distraerle platicando acerca de cualquier tema leve e insustancial que nos viniera a la cabeza. Me sonreí, preguntándome qué diría el Maestro Splinter si nos viera en este momento.

… probablemente prepararía té y hablaría con nuestro hermanito hasta que éste se relajara lo suficiente para conciliar el sueño…

Pero si Mikey se despertase asustado y gritando, seríamos Donnie, Raph o yo quienes fuéramos a consolarle; porque aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, sabíamos que ya no éramos unos críos. Sí, aún acudíamos a nuestro Sensei en busca de guía y consejo; ¿pero consuelo?

Esa era una historia diferente.

Él lo aceptaba sin reproche, aunque dejaba claro que esa parte de él siempre estaría ahí para nosotros.

En todo caso, tratábamos de actuar como jóvenes adultos, cada uno dentro de sus límites. Esto trajo responsabilidades adicionales pero al mismo tiempo implicaba algunos privilegios, como el que nos dejaran solos en casa durante una semana, mientras nuestro padre se iba a meditar a algún lugar en los alrededores de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Debo de reconocer que sería más feliz si pudiera dejar de preocuparme tanto por nuestro Maestro; pero si he de ser honesto, obsesionarme con lo que no está bajo mi control es una de mis debilidades, y aún no he encontrado la forma de hacer desaparecer los pensamientos más inquietantes. Aún así nada perdía con intentarlo, por lo que me propuse encerrarlos en un oscuro rincón de mi mente mientras me concentraba en nuestros alrededores.

Estaba yo en la esquina izquierda del sofá, con Donnie ligeramente recostado sobre mí y Miguel Ángel desvergonzadamente despatarrado sobre nosotros mientras platicaba felizmente. Raph estaba en la esquina contraria, tan lejos como podía estar en este sobre poblado sofá, retirando frecuentemente los pies de Mikey de su propio regazo.

Si alguien me lo preguntase, podría jurar que un minuto atrás la plática consistía en combinaciones de pizzas poco probables, por lo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuando cambiamos de tema.

"Mikey, eso es prácticamente imposible," decía Donnie. "Ella tendría que haber mutado al mismo tiempo que nosotros, ya que las propiedades de esa producción de mutágeno eran las más estables. Y de haber ocurrido lo que dices tendríamos que estar enterados. Piensa en ello, Bishop no estaría tras de nosotros a cada rato si tuviera otros sujetos disponibles."

"Sí, ¿pero que ocurre si ya no están disponibles? ¿Qué tal si los disecaron o los voltearon al derecho y al revés tantas veces que ya no se encuentran en buenas condiciones? ¿No tirarías tú los sujetos, ahh, estropeados, y escogerías unos nuevos?"

Era obvio que Raph buscaba fastidiar a Donnie, y la cara de este último corroboraba su éxito.

"¡Raph, no seas bruto! Estas hablando de tu familia y de criaturas como nosotros. ¡Podrías al menos mostrar algo de respeto!"

"Además, ¿qué podríamos hacer con una chica tortuga si estuviera estropeada?" añadió juguetonamente Miguel Ángel, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte de nuestros hermanos.

"Así es, Mikey, ¿que podrías hacer _tú_ con una chica tortuga, estropeada o no?" señaló Raph, sus gestos demostrando que el doble sentido de sus palabras no era casual.

No me agradaba el giro que le estaba dando a esta conversación. Estoy de acuerdo, el que ya no fuéramos niños pequeños significaba que el tema del sexo no era extraño en nuestras pláticas, pero la idea tácita de esta noche era que ayudaríamos a Mikey mientras nos permitíamos actuar un poco infantilmente de nuevo. Por fortuna, mi hermano pequeño no le siguió la corriente.

"¿No sería eso grandioso, tener una hermanita? Y sí escuché lo que dijiste, Donnie, pero así es como me la imagino. La cuidaríamos, y veríamos las caricaturas juntos. Tú podrías enseñarle muchas cosas, y estoy seguro de que ella sería capaz de convencer a Raph de cualquier cosa con un guiño de sus bellos ojos."

"Deja que lo intente," gruñó Raph. "Pero estoy de acuerdo en que las mujeres son unas malditas manipuladoras, aún las más chiquitas."

"Y las estadísticas señalan que las niñas son más maduras que los niños," dijo Donnie, ignorando deliberadamente las groserías de Raph. "¿No te agradaría eso, Leo?"

Se volvieron a mirarme, esperando una respuesta que no quería compartir; porque, a diferencia de ellos, yo parecía estar tomando este asunto muy en serio, lo que me fastidiaba bastante.

"Bueno, no sabría decir. Tener otra persona madura en casa sería una bendición," coincidí, lo que les hizo sonreír ya que evidentemente esperaban que dijera algo por el estilo. "Pero eso de que sea más joven que nosotros, eso puede convertirse en un problema."

No esperaba réplica de su parte, considerando lógico que ellos supieran a qué me refería. Nuestras vidas eran un peligro tras otro, y tener un niño pequeño en ella solo elevaría el riesgo para toda la familia. Aún no logro entender como fue que el Maestro Splinter pudo arreglárselas solo con nosotros cuatro, aunque debe decirse que los Ninjas del Pie y los Dragones Púrpura no formaban parte de nuestra vida cotidiana por aquella época.

"Así que dices _no_ porque no quieres otra responsabilidad sobre tus hombros."

Déjale a Raph el encontrar un ataque en todo lo que digo. Pero viendo a Mikey y Donnie me di cuenta de que ellos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que nuestro hermano dijo, así que me tomé unos momentos para pensar mis próximas palabras, tratando de hacerlas lo más claras posibles.

"Chicos, ustedes no son una carga, nunca he pensado en ustedes de esa forma," comencé. "Pero piensa en lo que propones, Mikey. Nosotros nos teníamos el uno al otro mientras crecimos; ella no tendría niños de su edad cerca, no en la familia y ciertamente no como amigos."

Se mantuvieron en silencio, lo que aproveché para continuar con mi pequeño discurso.

"Y somos Ninjas; podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, y lo mismo aplica al Maestro Splinter. Pero ella, siendo más joven, no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo. Uno de nosotros tendría que permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, especialmente porque nuestro Sensei no se está volviendo más joven. No creo que sea justo hacerle responsable de un niño otra vez." Miré a cada uno de mis hermanos, deseando que entendieran. "Y tampoco sería justo para ella el crecer en medio de nuestras circunstancias actuales. Nosotros disfrutamos de una infancia hasta cierto punto estable, pero no seríamos capaces de ofrecerle a ella lo mismo en este momento de nuestras vidas."

Mikey gesticuló durante un rato, pensando en algo que decir. Entonces sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa regresó a su cara.

"¿Pero, y si ella fuera de nuestra misma edad?" propuso. "Como dijiste, Donnie; si ella mutó al mismo tiempo que nosotros, entonces tendría quince años también."

"Dije que era más _probable_ que ocurriera de ese modo, Mikey; no pongas palabras en mi boca, porque yo no he dicho que eso realmente ocurrió," le regañó Donnie.

"Además, el que tenga quince años no significa que pueda defenderse a sí misma," añadió Raph, ¿y no era extraño que yo estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo? "Mira a Abril, ella es mayor que nosotros pero de todas formas hemos tenido que salvarle el pellejo más de una vez."

"Pero puede ser Ninja también, ¿no es así?" dijo Mikey, estirando el cuello para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

"¿No sería eso altamente improbable, otra tortuga mutante con conocimientos de Ninjitsu?" pregunté, y Donnie movió la cabeza afirmativamente. "Más aún, no sabemos si quien la entrene sería amigo o enemigo, ella podría terminar peleando contra nosotros."

"Hombre, te encanta complicar las cosas." Mikey puso los ojos en blanco mientras Raph se reía de su comentario. "Siendo nuestra hermana, no hay forma de evitar que ella sea Ninja y uno de los chicos buenos, como nosotros."

"¿Estamos hablando de posibilidades reales o solo de teorías insensatas?" fue la contribución de Donnie. "Porque Leo parece estar refiriéndose a lo primero mientras que tú andas fantaseando con lo segundo."

"¿Es que no pueden dejar de sobre analizar todo ustedes dos?" gruñó Raph, empujando las piernas de Mikey nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Solo mi intervención y la de Donnie evitaron que nuestro hermanito cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué tienen de malo las fantasías?" dijo, una vez que estuvo nuevamente acomodado. "Es decir, podemos imaginar cómo sería ella, y pretender que es real y ha sido parte de la familia desde siempre."

Esto me pareció bastante improductivo, pero Raph parecía dispuesto a participar.

"¿Qué, como esto? Digamos, ella es verde y tiene quince años," dijo burlonamente.

"Es una tortuga Ninja," bromeó Donnie a continuación. "Oh, y nuestra hermana también; no es algo que podamos olvidar."

"Sí, sí. Ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en eso," interrumpió Mikey. "Ella es tan bella y divertida como yo."

"No, demonios. Pobre chica," Raph detuvo una patada de nuestro hermano, quien no parecía realmente ofendido.

"Es curiosa e inteligente, y entiende las cosas sin necesidad de explicarselas una y otra vez," continuaba Donnie.

"Pero sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada," añadió nuestro propio amargosito. "Y es una peleadora de muerte, que puede darle fácilmente una tunda a Leo."

Y los cerdos vuelan.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Leo? ¿Qué puedes decir de nuestra hermanita?" preguntó Mikey y los tres voltearon a verme. Otra vez.

"Uh …" dudé.

"¿Sí?" dijo Mikey, invitándome a continuar.

"Ella es…" me detuve nuevamente, y suspiré antes de seguir. "Ella no es real. Lo siento, Mikey. No puedo hacer esto."

La decepción que se reflejó en su rostro me hizo arrepentirme inmediatamente de mis palabras, pero ni aún así encontré algo que decir.

"Y yo que me preguntaba cuándo se presentaría el Señor Diversión," murmuró Raph. Donnie compartió conmigo un remedo de sonrisa, lo que me hizo sentir aún peor.

¿Por qué no podía seguirles la corriente, aunque fuera con el único propósito de mimar a mi hermanito? No pude resistir el impulso de explicarme, aunque fuera para que dejaran de pensar que era yo tan patético como creían.

"Es que no creo que necesitemos una hermana."

"¿Por qué es una chica?" preguntó Donnie; no pude creer lo que estaba insinuando.

"¡Vamos, Don! ¡Tú me conoces mejor que eso!" me defendí. "Que sea hombre o mujer no significa nada para mí; es más, no me importaría si alguno de ustedes fuera una chica."

"Ese tendría que ser Raph…" se mofó Mikey, cambiando de opinión al ver la reacción de Raph, "o Donnie."

Mikey terminó en el suelo, circunstancia que aproveché para levantarme del sofá. Me estaba cansando de esto; ser atacado a altas horas de la noche por mis propios hermanos no ayudaría a mejorar nuestra relación. Don y Raph tendrían que ser suficientes para Mikey, porque yo no podía soportar un segundo más junto a ellos.

"Leo, por favor quédate," Donatello me agarró el brazo. Miguel Ángel estaba todavía en el suelo, tratando de liberarse de la trampa de cobertores con la ayuda de Raphael. "Me disculpo, ¿de acuerdo? No era mi intención ofenderte."

"¿Y porqué debería quedarme, Don? Es obvio que no pensamos lo mismo, y cualquier cosa que diga terminará en discusión."

"Podrías mantener la boca cerrada y simplemente disfrutar la compañía," refunfuñó Raphael, jalando un cobertor con fuerza, y haciendo que Mikey rodara y se desenredara con un gritito.

"¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo los últimos diez minutos?" Me liberé de Donnie, acercándome a rápale más de lo sanamente aconsejable. "¡Eso es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo, y no tengo ganas de continuar!"

"Bien, entonces di lo que sea que tengas que decir," se acercó, sin ocultar el desagrado en su voz.

"Adivina qué, Raphael, ya lo hice," señalé, y mis próximas palabras salieron claras y lentas como si fuera la única forma en que ellos pudieran entenderlas. "No. Creo. Que. Necesitemos. Una. Hermana."

"Hey, chicos, no hay problema; hablemos de cualquier otra cosa," dijo Mikey, aunque sin atreverse a separarnos.

"Aún no, Migue," declaró Raph, si apartar la vista de mí. "Nuestro Valeroso Líder aún tiene que explicar quién lo nombró Dios para decidir acerca de esto."

"No necesito que nadie lo haga, Raphael; soy parte de esta familia y eso me da derecho a decir lo que pienso, ¡aún si tú no estás de acuerdo!" No era esta la forma en que comúnmente me comportaba, lo sabía, pero eso no me detuvo. "Nuestra familia es perfecta tal cual es, y no me parece que necesitemos una hermana u otro hermano o cualquier otro integrante que se les pudiera ocurrir, excepto…"

Logré callarme antes de que las próximas palabras dejaran mi boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Con el enojo abandonándome, guardar silencio era la única forma de mantener el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

"¿Excepto qué?" preguntó Raphael, cruzándose de brazos en una pose puramente Raphael.

"¿Una novia?" ofreció Mikey.

"Mikey, por favor no ayudes," rogó Donatello, enterrando la cara en una almohada. Emergió segundos después, más compuesto. "¿Decías, Leo?"

"No es nada," negué con la cabeza y empecé a retirarme. "Me voy a la cama."

"Oww, vamos, Leee-o." Mikey gimoteó, con ojitos de cachorro y todo. "¿Porfis?"

Hombre. Para creer que Mikey es una inocente criatura necesitas no haberte encontrado con él antes; es un pequeño manipulador… Usualmente puedo ver a través de sus maniobras, pero ya había tenido demasiado esta noche. Así pues, admití la derrota.

"Iba a decir que una mamá estaría bien." Mis hermanos guardaron silencio, sorprendidos por mi confesión. No era esa la reacción que estaba esperando. "¿Ven? Sabía que no comprenderían. Solo… olvídenlo."

Me retiré a mi habitación, dejando que se encargaran de sus propios asuntos, rogando que hicieran caso a mi última solicitud. Tal vez yo debería olvidarme de ello también, los problemas que de por sí traigo en la cabeza son más que suficientes. Y dormir estaba fuera de cuestión, así que esperaba que la meditación fuera de alguna ayuda.

---

Horas más tarde, todavía no puedo creer lo que dije, especialmente porque las cosas no se desarrollaron como me lo imaginaba. No fue tan embarazoso como podría haber sido, pero ello podía atribuirse al hecho de que salí corriendo de allí antes de que Raph y Mikey se recuperaran de la sorpresa. Nada podría hacerse para evitar las burlas a las que someterían, pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba en este momento.

Era algo completamente diferente.

Por primera vez en muchos días traía dentro algo más que ira, ya fuera contenida o no. Era una tristeza que nunca había sentido con tal intensidad, relacionada con la última cosa que cualquiera esperaría de mí. Algo que he anhelado a pesar de comprender que nunca lo tendré. Una mamá.

Estoy seguro de que mis hermanos han pensado en ella al menos una vez en su vida, pero nunca nos hemos sentado los cuatro a hablar de ello. En cambio, recuerdo una ocasión cuando el tema surgió entre Mikey y yo, pero era principalmente él quien hablaba, preguntándose si nuestra madre nos extrañaba. Para él, ella estaba ahí afuera, aún si se encontraba en un lugar lejano. Para él, ella era real; sus palabras lo demostraban, con esa inocencia de la que aún conserva un poco, entre sus rasgos el que más envidio.

Yo no soy como él. Aún cuando tenemos la misma edad, en ese entonces yo ya había entendido que la madre con la que Mikey soñaba nunca había existido y nunca lo haría. No podía pensar en nosotros de la forma en que él quería porque, aún si estuviera viva, no había en ella rastro alguno de aquella inteligencia que hacía la diferencia entre animales y humanos (o semihumanos). Tan difícil como fuera admitirlo, ella no tenía un alma como las nuestras. Podía ser nuestra madre biológica, pero eso no significaba nada en realidad.

Me hace sentir enfermo cada vez que pienso de esta forma. _Racista_ es la primera palabra que viene a mi mente, y no puedo evitar comparar mis propios sentimientos con los de quienes nos consideran menos que humanos.

_Chauvinismo, xenofobia, prejuicio. _

_Intolerancia, discriminación, segregación._

Más de una vez no he dormido por mi necesidad de encontrar una excusa, la que fuera, para hacerme sentir menos sucio. Pero todo lo que logro es ser más consciente de mi propio egoísmo, sabiendo que todo el respeto y amor que siento hacia el Maestro Splinter, simplemente no sería lo mismo si él fuera una rata común y corriente. Sí, tuvimos una madre, pero ella no era la madre que yo necesitaba. Y pensar en la madre que deseaba se sentía como una traición hacia la verdadera, así que no me permitía hacerlo.

De la misma forma que no me permitía pensar en una hermana que nunca existió.

Nosotros somos la evidencia de que los humanos y los animales no son tan diferentes, después de todo; porque no importa qué tan asombroso sea el mutágeno, aún no puede jugar el papel de dios. Nos mutó pero no nos hizo _ser_, no nos dio un alma. Ya teníamos una de esas, la sustancia únicamente hizo que ésta evolucionara en lo que ahora somos. Y antes de que ello ocurriera no había nada que nos hiciera especiales; podía haber sido cualquier otra criatura en nuestro lugar. Pensar en todos aquellos que pudieron haber sido solo incrementaba la culpa. Me fue dada una oportunidad que muchos nunca recibirían; su número, millones de billones, es tan grande que no entiendo como sobrevivo bajo tanto peso.

No hay forma en que pueda hacer lo suficiente de mi vida para demostrar que merezco esto.

No hay forma en que pueda dejar de intentarlo.

Para mis hermanos, el juego de Mikey es solo eso, un juego. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar que sigan siendo así, de la misma forma en que espero que alguien venga y haga que mis preocupaciones desaparezcan. Sé que tenemos al Maestro Splinter, pero algo me dice que esto es algo que solo las madres pueden lograr.

Entonces pienso en mi madre, una pequeña criatura que nunca sabrá que somos sus hijos, y mi alma llora por la mamá que nunca tendré.

---

**NA: **Amablemente les invito a que lean y revisen; trataré de actualizar esta historia tan rápido como pueda y sí, sé que me estoy metiendo en camisa de once varas al tratar de publicarla en inglés y español al mismo tiempo. Si alguien de los que lea esto está esperando una actualización de alguna de mis otras historias (en inglés), ¡no se preocupen! Estoy trabajando en ellas. Y, uh, ¿cómo le dicen a Mikey en español, Miguelito? La verdad, no sé.

---


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **No me acuerdo de ti

**Autor: **Jerico Cacaw

**Negativa: **No soy dueña de las Tortugas Ninja.

**Resumen:** Cuando de la noche a la mañana la familia crece en un miembro y nadie más parece darse cuenta de que no siempre fue así, corresponde a Leo el corregir las cosas. ¿El problema? Que no está seguro de los motivos que le mueven a hacerlo. Esta es una historia con una_ Quinta Tortuga_, y un giro inesperado. O al menos esa es la idea.

**Notas del Autor:** Ah, muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer esto, y por las palabras que en el capítulo anterior me dejaron quienes pudieron hacerlo. En serio, es grandioso saber que, en alguna otra parte del mundo, hay gente que lee esto que escribo. De paso, mis sinceras disculpas por el retraso; estoy tratando de escribir una historia de mi propia inspiración. Son 50k palabras en treinta días, según reglas del NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), espero lograrlo.

---

**Parte Segunda**

_Donatello, Raphael y Miguel Ángel (3era persona)_

---

En las calles, la lluvia seguía cayendo mientras las nubes escondían la luna y las estrellas. Era oscuridad, sombras, penumbras por todos lados… claro, si se hacía caso omiso del relámpago ocasional. Aunque quienes habitaban las alcantarillas no tenían conocimiento de ello, el agua fluía más clara que en días anteriores, una vez que se hubo removido casi toda la suciedad de las calles. Una ráfaga de viento fresco recorrió los túneles. Junto con los ruidos de agua goteando y corriendo, el susurro del viento era el único sonido que se oía.

Dentro de la guarida, tres tortugas observaban mientras su hermano mayor se retiraba a su habitación.

"¿Pueden creer que haya dicho eso?" dijo molesto Raphael, una vez que la puerta de Leonardo estuvo cerrada.

"De alguna forma esto no me sorprende, Raphael," añadió Donatello, defendiendo a su hermano ausente. "Es decir, desde que decidimos dejar de buscar apoyo emocional con el Maestro Splinter, hemos estado apoyándonos unos a otros más frecuentemente. Y eso te incluye a ti, Raphael, así que no intentes negarlo."

"El resto de nosotros talvez, pero Leo no lo ha hecho nunca; siempre ha sido el Maestro Splinter en su caso," expuso Mikey, sabiendo que no decía nada que sus hermanos no supieran.

"Porque se niega a mostrar debilidad alguna frente a nosotros," gruñó Raphael, mientras volvía a sentarse en su esquina del sillón.

"Esa sería una explicación simplista. Lo mismo puede decirse de ti, Raphael; aún así, no es inusual que descargues tus frustraciones en Leo o que trates de des-estresarte fastidiando a Mikey," indicó Donnie. "Lo que, por cierto, solo empeora las cosas, con Miguel Ángel planeando una u otra locura para vengarse."

Raphael sonrió, reconociendo que su hermano decía la verdad. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no fue compartida por Mikey, quien parecía estar perdido en su nube mientras levantaba las almohadas y cobijas regadas en el suelo y se las pasaba a Raph y Donnie.

"Talvez no podemos darle lo que necesita."

Raphael no podía aceptar el triste pesar que acompañaba las palabras de su hermano menor.

"Bueno, es problema suyo, no nuestro," dijo. "Además¿qué puede darle una madre que nosotros no podemos?"

"No dijo una madre," señaló Miguel Ángel. "Él dijo una _mamá_. Hay una diferencia."

Donnie sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Raphael, por su parte, lo consideró en silencio. _Una mamá_. Finalmente comprendió: ellos ya tenían una madre, su madre biológica. ¿Pero qué podían esperar de ella, aparte del hecho de que les había dado la vida? Por supuesto, ellos sabían lo que normalmente se esperaba de las madres; cualquiera al que hubieran sometido a las dosis de televisión que Mikey les recetaba tenía una idea de lo que _mamá_ significaba para el común de la gente.

Era que él, simplemente, nunca se había preguntado si necesitaban una, de la misma forma que nunca se le había ocurrido que su verdadera madre no significaba nada para ellos. _Verdadera_. Raro¿es que habían acaso madres falsas? Se preguntó porqué nunca habían hablado del tema. Bien, este momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

"Ella es verde, y mayor que nosotros," comenzó sin mirar a sus hermanos, remedando lo que dijera en la conversación anterior.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguien dijera algo más, en esta ocasión Donatello.

"Es una tortuga, aunque no es Ninja. Oh, y nuestra madre también; no es algo que podamos olvidar."

Raph levantó la cabeza y encontró a Donnie con una sonrisa afectuosa; se volvieron a mirar a Miguel Ángel.

"Mamá es tan bella y divertida como yo," dijo éste, sonriendo ampliamente antes de que una lluvia de almohadas fuera enviada contra él. Aún así, tuvo tiempo de agregar algo. "¡Y me quiere mucho!"

"Mamá nos quiere a todos," le corrigió Donnie, deteniendo su ataque. "Ella no siempre entiende lo que digo, pero aún así me presta atención cuando hablo."

"A mamá no le importa si creo que debe cerrar la boca; es más, aún así intenta de meter algo de sentido en mi cabeza," admitió Raph mientras recogía las almohadas que estaban cerca de su lado del sillón. "Y aunque no es una peleadora de muerte, de todas formas puede darle fácilmente una tunda a Leo. Qué digo, puede dar una tunda a cualquiera de nosotros."

Se rieron de esto, admitiendo que podía ser así.

"Ella es mucho más… eh, no… ella es tan sabia como el Maestro Splinter," apuntó Mikey, finalmente sentándose junto a Raphael. "Pero lo que sí, es mucho mejor cocinera que yo."

"Y yo nunca he podido ser tan bueno como ella es cuando nos cura," Donnie levantó la última frazada y la extendió sobre sus hermanos antes de acurrucarse en su esquina.

"_Y_, ella me supera en eso de mantener a Miguel Ángel bajo control," Raphael empujó a la tortuga más joven en dirección de su otro hermano.

"¡Hey¡Tú no puedes mantenerme bajo control!"

"Y por eso es que la necesitamos desesperadamente."

Las últimas palabras de Raph resonaron en sus mentes por unos momentos. Donnie trataba de no actuar como Leo lo había hecho, pero no pudo evitar reconocer que todo esto no era real. Porque, si en verdad la necesitaban tan desesperadamente¿por qué no estaba ella a su lado?

"Mamá no puede estar siempre con nosotros," dijo Mikey, obviamente compartiendo los pensamientos de su hermano, "porque tiene muchos hijos que también la necesitan. No podemos ser egoístas, porque debemos compartirla con todos nuestros hermanitos."

"Y tú eres una tortuga tan noble y desprendida¿no es así?" Raph sacudió la cabeza, todavía no creyendo que Mikey había dicho lo que había dicho.

"Pero claro. Una de las mil y un razones por las que soy su favorito."

"Ella no tiene favoritos, nos quiere a todos por igual," la tortuga de morado declaró.

"Y si tuviera un favorito, ya sabemos que ese sería Leo."

"Raph, por favor, no comiences," se quejó Donnie, dirigiendo una mirada irritada a su hermano.

"¿Qué? Él realmente ES el hijo perfecto."

Mikey y Donnie pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Mamá no cree que Leo es perfecto," dijo el primero. "O, mejor aún, ella cree que todos somos perfectos."

Donatello estuvo de acuerdo con ello, aunque reconocía que se encontraban en desventaja si se les comparaba con Leonardo. Sin embargo, se supone que las mamás deben ser justas con sus hijos¿no es así? De todas formas, la tortuga genio sabía que lo mejor era cambiar de tema Raphael era muy sensible al respecto, y ya habían tenido suficientes disputas esa noche.

"Cuando mamá viene de visita, nos cocina pizza," si eso no llamaba la atención de sus hermanos, nada más lo haría, "aunque a ella no le gusta mucho la pizza, ya que prefiere que comamos alimentos saludables."

"¿Qué tienes contra la pizza? Es una comida balanceada," señaló Mikey, obviamente divertido por el hecho de que fuera Donnie quien tocara el tema de la comida.

"No con todo lo que les echas encima, y menos en las cantidades que tragas," le contradijo Raphael. "En serio, Miguel Ángel, pesas a lo bestia… y quítate, que otra vez me estás aplastando."

El más joven de los hermanos se dejó empujar, usando el impulso que le diera Raphael para caer sobre Donatello.

"¡Mikey!" gritó la tortuga apachurrada tratando de sacárselo de encima, lo que era prácticamente imposible porque Miguel Ángel no estaba colaborando y se conformaba con actuar como peso muerto.

"¿Qué? Si soy tan ligerito como una pluma."

Finalmente Raphael acudió al rescate, y entre él y Donatello inmovilizaron a su hermano menor en medio del sillón. Para ello debieron utilizar todas las mantas y almohadas, pero la cara de frustración de Mikey era recompensa suficiente.

"Ustedes no son divertidos," bufó.

Las otras tortugas hicieron caso omiso de sus quejas.

"Mamá se niega a vernos entrenar con nuestras armas," Raphael dijo, retomando la conversación. "Aún así, entiende porqué el Maestro Splinter nos entrena como Ninjas."

"Ella preferiría que no tuviéramos que pasar por esto," estuvo de acuerdo Don, "pero sabe que el Sensei hace lo mejor que puede."

"Y para evitarle disgustos no hacemos algunas cosas frente a ella. Por ejemplo, no maltratamos a nuestros hermanitos menores," apuntó Miguel Ángel mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Cállate, Mikey, tú no tienes hermanitos menores," dijo Raphael, y le guiñó un ojo antes de asegurar nuevamente los cobertores que la tortuga más joven había logrado aflojar.

"No en esta casa, al menos," tuvo que decir Donatello, recordando lo que Mikey dijera acerca de compartir a su madre. En serio, no quería ponerse a pensar todo lo que eso implicaba.

"Chicos, en serio, me estoy entumiendo," gimoteó la tortuga de naranja.

Sus hermanos se observaron, tratando de decidir si hacer caso a sus quejas. Raphael agitó la cabeza y suspiró antes de acercarse a liberar al cautivo.

"Promete que te vas a portar bien," gruñó.

"Eh…."

"Mikey!"

"¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!" aceptó el aludido pero, volviéndose a su otro hermano, susurró _cascarrabias_ mientras Raphael lo soltaba.

Donatello puso en blanco los ojos. Algunas tortugas nunca entienden. Pero bueno, al menos Miguel Ángel se estaba quedando en su parte del sillón.

"A mamá le encanta el color verde; tiene la piel para probar que así es… ¡Ow¿Y ahora qué te hice?"

Raphael parecía dispuesto a darle otro cocolazo.

"En serio, Miguel Ángel, sigo esperando que hagas una contribución inteligente a la plática," señaló Donatello.

"No es cierto," farfulló Mikey ofendido, "porque sería como si tuviéramos dos Donatellos."

"El chico tiene razón," estuvo de acuerdo Raphael. "Y admítelo, sería horrible."

"¡Oye!"

Los tres hermanos pasaron la siguiente hora y media platicando, añadiendo piezas a la posible historia de su madre, mientras las velas se quemaban lentamente. Finalmente se dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Tres puertas se cerraron, y el silencio descendió sobre su hogar. Bueno, si no se tomaba en cuenta al grillo que decidió pasar la noche en las alcantarillas.

---

_Donatello (1era persona)_

---

Doce minutos y uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

"¿Donnie?"

Sonreí. Sinceramente, esperaba que se apareciera más temprano. Como hace siete minutos, aproximadamente. Lo más probable era que Mikey estuviera esperando a que Raph se durmiera, y los ronquidos de la habitación junto a la mía probaban que nuestro hermano ya estaba paseando por la tierra de los sueños.

"Pasa, Mikey." Me moví para dejarle espacio en mi cama.

"Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama," bromeó, pero los dos sabíamos que él nunca ha sido capaz de dormir solo si había relámpagos. Con todo y que vivimos varios metros bajo tierra.

A veces creo que es el más valiente entre nosotros, ya que para mí es muy difícil reunir el valor suficiente para mostrar mis sentimientos tan abiertamente como lo hace él. Sé de buena fuente que Leonardo y Raphael también envidian esa característica de Mikey, y que aceptan sus chiquillerías en un intento de conservarlo así.

Dios, haríamos lo que fuera por él.

"Hace varios años Leo y yo hablamos sobre mamá," susurró, sorprendiéndome.

"¿En serio?" pregunté, ya que no había nada más que pudiera decir.

"Aja. Bueno, en realidad fui yo quien habló. El solo… estuvo ahí para mí. Escuchando, asintiendo, dando las respuestas correctas. Ese tipo de cosas."

Sí, definitivamente lo que Leo haría.

"¿Fue como esta noche?" tenía que saber.

"¿Te refieres a si tuve que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza?"

Me reí y él conmigo, aunque en realidad no era tan gracioso.

"No, no esa parte. Lo que quisiera saber es si hablaron acerca de cómo ella…" me detuve. ¿De qué forma puede terminarse esa pregunta¿Cómo ella era, es, sería, podría ser? No había una alternativa correcta, pero Mikey pareció entender.

"Bien, yo me preguntaba si ella nos extrañaba tanto como nosotros la extrañábamos a ella," admitió.

Oh. ¿Cómo le digo a Mikey que su 'nosotros' no me incluye a mí? Nunca la he extrañado. Al principio fue porque lo que teníamos en casa era suficiente para mí. Tal como Leo dijo esta misma noche, siempre he creído que nuestra familia es perfecta. Y después, cuando crecimos, racionalicé que nuestra madre era… bueno, una tortuga. Eso fue un golpe brutal, pero Leo ya lo sabía, así que me ayudó a aceptar el hecho.

"Yo no me di cuenta entonces," continuaba Mikey, "pero creo que Leo entendía que la mamá de la que estaba hablando no era real. Aún así, no dijo nada, y me permitió seguir viviendo mi pequeña fantasía."

Esta es una de esas ocasiones cuando nada de lo que digas sale bien. Las odio, en serio las odio. Reconozco que no sirvo para esto.

"¿Qué edad teníamos, Mikey?"

"N-no me acuerdo. Lo siento," se disculpó. "Pero éramos bastante jóvenes. Yo todavía tenía algunos problemas de lenguaje."

Sí, eso califica como _bastante jóvenes_. ¿Qué edad tenía Leo cuando descubrió que, en realidad, nunca habíamos tenido una mamá¿Le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, que soy incapaz de decir a Mikey que nunca he extrañado a un fantasma? Pero él ya había respondido esas preguntas. _Una mamá estaría bien_. Él la quería en su vida, aún si no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

También yo la necesitaba.

No importaba que la mayor parte de mi vida no había pensado en ella, porque varias veces durante esta noche me había encontrado deseando que ella fuera real, aún cuando entendía que talvez ya somos demasiado mayores para necesitar una mamá. Y ahora, escuchando a Mikey aceptar que ella nunca existió, no puedo creer que fuimos tan crueles como para jugamos ese juego con él. Talvez leo estaba en lo cierto al negarse a participar.

Dios, si es que hay un dios en algún lugar que escucha a criaturas como nosotros, ruego por tu perdón.

Porque, antes de que el sueño nos venciera, hice que Mikey repitiera toda la información que los tres inventamos sobre ella. Y esta vez creí cada palabra de ello.

---

**NA:** Ah, vaya. Acabo de terminar de traducir esa última parte y… em…. Como que estaba algo melodramática cuando la escribí, me parece. Acababa de ver una obra de teatro para niños, donde una niñita está triste porque su mamá no está con ella y no puede darle su beso de buenas noches. Lo juro, la mayoría de los adultos de la sala estaban llorando :P. Mi idea original para el final de este capítulo era escribir lo que Raph piensa, pero él se niega a aparecerse cuando estoy en estas condiciones. Bueno, estoy mejor ahora.

Bien, para los que me escribieron algo: **KsKaBeLL** (ya leí el preview del fic al que te refieres. He, he, pura coincidencia; fue solo un comentario de pasada, pero creo que tu historia va a ser muy interesante. Eso de que Donnie se esté escondiendo… Ah, sí, soy hispana; el problema es que cuando uso el idioma inglés _pienso _en inglés, y ya me había acostumbrado a que no tenía que pensar en las TMNT en español. Lo sé, suena loco), **Samara Snape** (¡Gracias! Haces que me ruborice…he, he… pienso pasar mis historias al español poco a poco, a ver qué te parecen. ¿Y acerca de cómo hacerle para aparecer una mami tortuga? Bien, por eso la puse en la categoría de misterio. Espero logre sorprenderlos), y **Martin Rottweiler** (la verdad ya no recuerdo de donde vino esta idea, pero estoy tratando de aclarar qué piensa cada uno de ellos. ¡Gracias por las flores!).

Ah, y espero que no les parezca muy lacrimoso este capítulo. Normalmente no soy así.


End file.
